One Moment
by Asura Aoi
Summary: Pein&Konan ::Oneshot:: Esa mañana pudo haber sido la mejor...si no fuera por ciertas 'imperfecciones' en su vida...él pudo haber obtenido lo que más deseaba. Rated T


-

-

-

**o.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.O ·°· o… One Moment …o ·°· O.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.o**

-

-

-

**S**u paciencia se agoto por completo, la llamó una y otra vez ya completamente fastidiado, tenía ya buen rato que le hablaba y ella no parecía dar señas de hacerle caso. La llamo por última vez mas ella ni siquiera se movió. Dormía más que un oso invernando, y eso era decir poco. Ella dormía placidamente sobre esa cómoda cama, con su pijama negra de short demasiado corto y blusa de tirantes del mismo color, él estaba acostumbrado a verla vestida de esa manera…es mas, le gustaba verla así. Sonrió un poco, calmándose esa rabia que se formaba en su interior, la vio allí, tan indefensa…cualquiera idiota podría atacarla y matarla en ese instante.

Se aseguro de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada. Desbrocho su capa dejando ver su playera de maya calada y su pantalón, subió arriba de ella y apoyando su peso en sus manos, comenzó a acariciar su nariz con la suave piel pálida de la chica. Inhalo el sensual aroma que ella desprendía de su cuello, oyó gruñir entre sueños a la mujer, suspiró discretamente.

- Nagato… - oyó gemir -

Comenzó a proporcionarle sutiles besos a la pálida mejilla de ella. Oyó suspirar, luego sintió un movimiento por parte de ella…se había colocado boca arriba…regalándole una vista de lo mas hermosa de su cuerpo, comenzó a tocar su curveada figura con sus manos. Siguió clavando su nariz en la clavícula de ella, dando pequeños besos y marcas por donde pasaba. Se sentía tan bien.

- No…déjame en paz Nagato… - aquello que la chica susurro con una pequeña risa se había oído tan…excitante -

Sabía que ella se había despertado, pero quería terminar con lo que había empezado.

- No… - murmuro divertido -

Beso los labios de la chica con mucha lentitud que desesperaba, comenzó a abrirse paso con su lengua a la cavidad de ella, su mano vagaba perdidamente en la fina curva del costado izquierdo de su cintura, que extrañamente subía mas y más para posarse en el pecho de ella. Sintió como las manos de ella se posaban en su espalda en un delicado movimiento que le erizó la piel. Nagato pudo sentir que iba al cielo.

Aquel beso había pasado de ser algo tímido a algo deseoso y precoz, con suavidad y lentitud mordía el labio inferior de ella mientras se ocupaba de escabullir su mano por dentro de la blusa de Konan. La tersa piel de ella quemaba sus manos sin piedad alguna, sintió que sus sentidos y cordura se habían perdido en una oleada de placer al apretar un pecho de ella.

- Mmm… - gimió la chica provocadoramente -

Si. Lo estaba incitando a seguir, rodeó la cintura de él con una de sus piernas. Los labios de Pein bajaban hasta el cuello donde sorbía la piel y dejaba marcas en ella. El ambiente se había tornado de caluroso e insoportable, temía perder su autocontrol y hacerla suya en ese momento y es que…ahora no estaba para eso, tenía cosas que hacer.

Pero todo puede esperar…

Siguió luchando contra la lengua de su compañera mientras sus manos recorrían amorosamente las definidas curvas de ella, le estaba cansando solo acariciar por encima. Ella gemía provocadoramente, diciéndole que siguiera que no se detuviera y eso, le excitaba de sobremanera. Siguió besando salvajemente todo su cuerpo, haciendo que suspiraba. Ella era la única que le estimulaba de esa manera…y como le encantaba que hiciera eso. Le gustaba que ella gimiera, que le hablara cariñosamente, que le tocará…era como volar.

Pero eso era algo que alguien como él, Nagato…no iba a aceptar abiertamente.

Rompió la molesta blusa dejando ver los lindos y grandes pechos de la chica, esta se sonrojo un poco…cosa que él pudo ver. Se dirigió al oído y lamió sensualmente el lóbulo de ella, ella cerró sus ojos y emitió un suave gruñido. Él sonrió con autosuficiencia.

- ¿Te gusta? - le pregunto en un provocador susurro -

Ella gimió un poco en respuesta, volvió a sonreír y dio suaves besos a la mejilla y cuello de ella. Konan susurro su nombre, suspiro y volvió a suspirar. Bajo y bajo hasta llegar a sus pechos y besarlos con pasión, dejando rastro en ambos, ella volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se dejo llevar por la odisea de placer que él le daba. Las manos dejaron de recorrer la cintura de ella para tratar de adentrarse en el short de ella.

Todo marchaba bien…todo parecía indicar que terminarían de tener sexo una vez que los dos se cansaran, oh si…y esa idea le agradaba a Pein. Uno de sus dedos acarició bulliciosamente la intimidad de ella haciéndola gemir mas fuerte de lo normal, acarició y siguió hasta sentir como ella temblaba de placer. Todo parecía ir a la perfección…todo.

- ¡Pein! - oyó como tocaban la puerta molestamente - ¡Deja de acosar sexualmente a Konan y mueve tu trasero productivamente!

Oyó risas provenientes de los demás Akatsuki, ella abrió sus ojos y suspiro fastidiosamente.

- ¡Puta madre Madara! - le gritó enfadado - ¡Deja coger a gusto!

Detrás de la puerta estaban todos alrededor del líder, esperando a oír las respuestas a los insultos del ya nombrado.

- ¡Cógete mi trasero!… ¡Cabrón! - alguno que otro soltó una sonrisilla traviesa -

Konan soltó otra risa mientras se vestía, Pein parecía muy humillado.

- Nagato…tranquilo…no se te ocurra volver a golpearlo como la otra vez - comentó la Akatsuki maliciosamente -

Pein no respondía, tomó su capa y se vistió con ella. Salió de la habitación encontrándose con el mismísimo líder, le miro con odio y se lanzó hacía él, tratando de golpearlo por segunda vez en el mes. Varios se alarmaron, otros se quedaron viendo divertidos. La verdad, poco les importaba si esos dos se mataban el uno al otro.

- ¡Nadie te dice nada cuando vienes con una mujer aquí a cogertela!… ¡Hijo de puta! - Madara solo sonreía con autosuficiencia -

- Oh…pero no te enojes…

Konan miraba todo con diversión, Pein podía llegar a ser tan escandaloso como guapo. A veces, pensaba que el haberse unido a Akatsuki no fue tan malo…esos hombres, donde los veías parecían unos psicópatas empedernidos con cara de pocos amigos…pero podían llegar a ser las mejores personas que uno podría conocer.

Si. Ella prefería a los chicos malos…y poco le importaba lo que dijera la gente de la aldea.

- ¡Y ni te le acerques a Konan!… ¿¡Me oíste!? - gritaba Pein una vez que había logrado controlarse…bueno, solo un poco -

- ¿Y quién se iba a acercar a tan poca cosa?

Alguno que otro volteó a ver a la susodicha, y es que…todos sabían que Madara mentía…es que, ella era el símbolo sexual de la aldea…era mas que eso, algunos de la aldea se le insinuaban, incluso uno que otro espía de Akatsuki la miraba indecentemente…lo que no sabían ellos era que Pein podía patearles la retaguardia hasta dejarlos sin ella solo por eso…(xD)

- ¿Y quién dijo que esta 'poca cosa' iba a rebajarse a acercarse a otra 'poco cosa'? - pregunto sarcástica la chica ganándose la mirada y risa de Pein -

- Golpe bajo… - susurro Itachi -

El líder miró a su subordinada con incredulidad…no podía creer que esa mujer, que le era muy devota a sus órdenes, le insultara de esa manera. Enrabio a más no poder…luego se dirigió a la cocina por unos tranquilizantes.

- Pero que fácil es sacarlo de sus casillas… - comentó divertida -

Itachi se había marchado a revisar que su superior no se drogara más de lo normal. Pein se acercó a ella y sin avisar le beso con cariño.

¡Como le encantaba esa mujer!

Si no hubieran interferido su momento…

-

-

-

**o.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.O ·°· o…Owari!…o ·°· O.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.o**

-

-

-

**¡Hola!** Lo primero que escribo en este 2008, pues como ven…volví a salirme con la mía y esta vez, les traigo este Oneshot PeinxKonan (¿otra vez?). Es que… ¡hay una excusa! Estuve trabajando en él durante un tiempo, lo continuaba y lo dejaba por las fiestas que venían…

En fin…dedico este fin a los que me leyeron en mis otros fics de esta pareja…especialmente a una autora que me gusta mucho como escribe, sip…_silent-movie_…que espero volver a ver otro fanfic de esta pareja suyo…el último que hizo encanto.

_¿Me regalan un review?_

¡Sayounara! n.n


End file.
